


Splash

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: joss100, F/M, Swimming Pool, Water, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-13
Updated: 2006-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fights Buffy can't win</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splash

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Joss100 prompt "Water"

"Tsunami Time!" Xander declared, ripping his arm through the water as fast as he could.

Buffy squealed and threw her hands up, only partially successful in preventing the onslaught. Xander followed that splash with another one, and soon Buffy was sputtering between giggles. Her hair, which she had been trying to keep dry, was soaked and hung in dripping waves around her face.

"I'm going to get you, Xander Harris," she threatened.

Xander quirked his brow and tugged her towards him in the deeper end of the pool. "Is that a promise?" he asked huskily.

Buffy grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in for a deep kiss. "Of course."


End file.
